2015.08.27 - Stop Punching Me When I Kiss You!
Liam Dunbar is walking down the street talking animatedly with Grey and being his dramatic goof ball self. He raising his hands wide to illistrate a point and ends up falling down atleast once. "Dude did you See the bathroom yesterday? I mean what the heck could have done that? I'm thinkng Mountain lion. Yep Cause everything bad in Beacon Hills is a mountain lion! Grey Dunbar rubs the back of his head nevously, "No idea, was heading to my next class and anyway didn't they say it just collapsed, shoddy workmanship is all", people in school kept going on about that too, he's just glad there were no cameras, he offers Liam a hand up when he falls and tries to change the subject, "Why's Aiden so eager to see you this early?" Aiden Carver finally sees Liam through the window, quickly dropping the curtain back in place and moving to the door. He waits until he hears Liam and Grey's heartbeats just outside it, then whips it open, grabs Liam, and pulls him in for a toe-curling kiss! Unfortunately Liam hasn't had the best few days. And when 'Aiden' opens the door and kisses him the first response is to Deck him. IT just happens no plan no though just full force wolf punch... right in front of the brother. Of course half a second later the kiss and feel of those lips register and that smell does too... And he looks horrified, "Ethan?" Then he whimpers and tries to help him up. Grey Dunbar is confused for just a second before the pieces start to fll into place, 'Aiden' is covering his scent well but there are still signs it's not him, they're just subtle enough what Liam is about to connect when he calls out, "Liam! It's Eth...", it connects,"..an.", he sighs when he's too late and frowns at how hard Liam hit him, "whoa, one hell of a punch". Ethan Carver flies back from Liam's blow, ending up on his butt and laughing himself silly. "Ohmigod, you should see your face!" he says, letting Liam help him to his feet. "Were you surprised?" He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, going for another kiss, then giving Grey a grin. "Hey, how's it going? Wait, how'd you know it was me before Liam?" Liam Dunbar has his hand balled up ready for another punch his eyes are glowing, though luckily he's faced away from Grey, and his claws are out. He does manage to keep himself from howling and grits his teeth. Apparently his control hasn't been very good without Ethan around... And only the fact that it's Ethan is keeping this from turning VERY bad. He turns away from both and takes another swing at a tree... and well If Ethan can't come up with an explanation for why 3 punches later the tree looks like someone was smashing it with a sledge hammer... Well. IT was just the shock really he was totally surprised and so shaky with school and no Ethan and Scott and no Ethan, and new brother and no Ethan. Grey Dunbar watches in confusion as Liam just loses it and starts going to town on the tree, then he remembers the IED thing and not sure why he does it but he reaches out to grab Liam's hand mid-punch in a attempt to calm him, his grasp is strong and firm, "Liam, chill, it's ok, just me and Ethan ok? just us, come out of it man". Ethan Carver's eyes widen when Liam explodes, and then he gives them a roll as he hurries over and tries to wrap his arms around the rampaging wolf pup, pinning his arms to his sides, even as Grey grabs one of his hands. "Sssssh, baby, it's just me. And your brother, we're both here." He glances at Grey to see just how much he's realized already, then starts nuzzling against Liam's neck, trying to get him to calm down. Liam Dunbar stops at the double shock and there was atleast one more attempt to throw a punch at Grey. But with ethans hugging him and holding him he couldn't do much. By the time they both jumpped in on the frey he managed to get his claws in and eyes to stop glowing, though even for a muscle pup like him it was clear he was much stronger than human. And while Liam was a strong guy with insane rage Ethan was just as bit and had much more expeirence and control. Moments pass and as usual after the anger left him he curls up into a ball and starts apologizing and crying. The second punch thrown at Grey is batted away with his enhanced strength and he just manages to avoid letting the demon out, "Liam look at me, me and Ethan just us, just Ethan, focus on him", how much Grey may or may not have noticed isn't mentioned as of yet as he quickly releases Liam's hands and he breaks down, "Well done, come back to us man". Ethan Carver pulls Liam down to sit with him on the ground, holding him in his arms and rocking gently. "It's okay, baby. I shouldn't have tried to surprise you like that." He continues nuzzling against Liam's neck, glancing up at Grey. "You okay, man? He didn't hit you, did he?" Liam Dunbar is crying and just curls into Ethan. It doesn't take him long to regain his composure. He listens to the beat of Ethan's heart the smell of his chest. The gentle support in his eyes. He whimpers and looks up at Grey, "You okay?" He was too lost in his rage to realize what he'd almost done to his brother or the strength it had too to stop him. He says, "It it ... was sweet. Just scott, and School and You not being here. And Your brother and My brother... Just too much." Grey Dunbar shakes his head, "I'm fine, he didn't land a hit", he does have a couple of scratches on his hand what he grabbed Liam's clawed fists but they won't take long to heal and he barely noticed, he signs looking at Liam with consern, "You going to be alright? anything I can do, want me to go find your folks? Or Stiles? I could go find Stiles?" Ethan Carver chews at his lower lip, still rocking Liam gently in his arms. "Maybe some water?" he says to Grey. "There's bottles in the fridge. Would you mind getting one? He'll be okay in a few minutes." He kisses just below Liam's ear, whispering, "I'm here now, babe. And I might not be going back, 'cuz you obviously need me. And I sure need you." Liam Dunbar just being held for a moment brings him back to himself. He closes his eyes and lays in your lap. He gives a cute little sigh and then nibbles on your neck after a moment. "Is it too early in the school year to cut class and spend the day with you?" He doesn't look well aroused for once he just looks content just feeling like he's not alone, "Heck all three of us could go for a walk or play some games?" Grey Dunbar nods and quickly heads to the kitchen to grab a bottle, he hands it to Liam on his way back, "Sure thats wise? Ethan already missed some school and you've gotta fix your schedual with the councillor, you're currently what, taking six languages and embroidery?" Ethan Carver chuckles again, rolling his eyes as he squeezes Liam a little tighter. "Babe, if we skip school, I don't think you're gonna want your brother around, 'cuz there's no way I'll be able to control myself." He gives Grey a grin when he returns, then finally loosens his hold on Liam. "And yeah, I've already missed half a week, so I really should go. Gotta keep up my grades, or I won't be able to play lacrosse with you." He leans in to whisper, "Or shower with you after practice." Liam Dunbar just blushes and sighs, "Okay okay So I took English. And Latin... And French.... But I already dropped the french okay... Ofcourse classes were full. So I'm either in Dance or sculpting.... And Weight training. Then I have normal stuff like Chemistry and Math and Art history.... Okay maybe Liam isn't normal... At all... not even a little bit. But he's cute and that's all that matters. He blushes at Ethan and shakes his head, "Dude What I want right now Grey would totally be okay with Cause I just want to sit in your lap and play video games and talk about shit.. but fine ... School. Grey Dunbar tries not to listen as he rubs his hand finaly noticing the almost completely fades scrathes, "Liam, you might wanna cut your nails in future man, felt mad sharp", he 's not got the best understanding of his own strength so he's having trouble gauging just how much for Liam was putting out. Ethan Carver lets out a small groan, clearly torn between choices, but in the end, he knows what the responsible answer is. Kissing Liam just below the ear again, he starts to shift. "Okay, lemme up so I can change into my own clothes. I'm even wearing Aiden's flannel boxers, 'cuz he said that's how you knew it was him, not me. Was hoping to show them to you, but...." Liam Dunbar smiles and sticks out his tongue then slowly gets up, "Go on hun. We'll wait and all walk together..." He then looks over at Grey, "Sorry about that... The uh clawing and the um... Mushy stuff. I just ... well Sorry." He gives the sheepish look, then leans against the very battered tree waiting for ethan to come back out. He knew that if he went inside, that school wouldn't be in the cards for the day.